


A Persian Tale

by LuvlyPenz



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mature Audiences Only, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Set in Persia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvlyPenz/pseuds/LuvlyPenz
Summary: Erik wanted nothing more than to go back to his flat and inject the sweet liquid that would drag him into blissful oblivion for the next half day.  Yet, he was doomed to remain at this trial till its bitter conclusion due to the circumstances surrounding the accused.
Kudos: 2





	A Persian Tale

**Author's Note:**

> While this story is based on Susan Kay's novel I have not, and have no intention to ever read it. I am using what I know of her story as a template for my own. Therefore there will be many differences to the book such as character ages, some back stories, and character personalities.

Erik wanted nothing more than to go back to his flat and inject the sweet liquid that would drag him into blissful oblivion for the next half day. Yet, he was doomed to remain at this trial till its bitter conclusion due to the circumstances surrounding the accused. This was the fourth worker from his construction crew that had been arrested in the past month and a half. The first two were for minor thefts. Thefts he highly doubted his previous workers committed. Most of them feared him and his reptation enough to stay on the right side of the law. What’s more he made sure they were paid enough to live a comfortable life with their families. Logically, it did not make any sense for them to resort to crime. The third worker had been accused of stealing from a noble. That had been when fingers started pointing at Erik. Someone had claimed that only criminals were hired to work under him. That claim was quickly dismissed when it was pointed out that all his workers went through background checks to make sure they could be trusted with the gold and jewels going into the walls and floor of the new palace. With this trial the story had changed to him turning honest men into criminals.  
Erik sighed. He did not want to be here again. Did not want to see another of his workers get convicted of a crime they did not commit. He did not want another one of his men die by his inventions or his Punjab lasso. Despite him never being particularly close to any of them it was… Much harder than Erik cared to admit. Yet here he was for a fourth time wishing only to go home to his morphine. The reason for this trial, however, was more serious than the previous thefts. The accused had been caught sneaking around the royal harem by the Khanum herself. This sole fact was already a death sentence. The trial was just a shallow show of formality.  
Erik eyed the mute boy in the center of the room with dull eyes. He had been a hard worker that didn’t stir up trouble. One of the few people Erik had felt a pang of kinship towards due to the bandages covering his head. He had been caught in a fire when he was young. A rain of hot coals had burned away most of his face while the smoke made quick work of his vocal cords. Part of Erik regretted not reaching out to the bandaged boy when he had the chance. He’d never seemed afraid of him like many of the other workers, nor did he hold him in contempt. The longest interaction the two had was their introduction a year ago where he had learned that the boy was their long-awaited paint maker. Much to Erik’s delight the boy was incredibly skilled in his craft and seemed to be able to make the finest quality of any color. Again, Erik found himself wishing he had attempted to talk to the boy more. It was so rare for him to come across someone with a similar affliction to his. Much less one around his age. Perhaps they could have…  
Well, there was no point in thinking about what could have been. The boy was dead, all that needed to be decided was how he would meet his end. The room of mirrors, the arena, or perhaps a more public execution to make an example? Such choices, the Khanum must have been disappointed at only being able to pick one, but there would be others for her to play with. There always were.  
Erik tuned out the trial as it started, trying to come up with the next part of a tune he’d been working in instead, anything to speed up the time till he could go back to his flat and forget this whole mess. He kept his eyes lazily trained on the accused and Nadir who was standing next to him as a translator and guard. As if the boy would get far if he tried anything… Erik glanced over at the guards at each door as well as those surrounding the Shah and his mother. He noticed the Khanum lean over and whisper something to her son. The nineteen-year old’s brows furrowed at her words. He spoke seconds later. “Criminal, my mother wishes to know how many of her beloved grandchildren are actually your bastards?” Erik let out a silent huff. The horrid woman wanted more toys to play with. It was a rare day when she was able to get her hands on a girl of the harem. Thus, she tended to pounce whenever the opportunity presented itself. The masked man felt a chill go up his spine when his mind dared to wonder about the fate of any implicated children…  
Looking over at the accused Erik could see the iron grip the boy had on the notepad he used for communication. He dropped the pad without writing a single word and brought his hands to his wrapped face. Before anyone could question what he was doing the bandages were off; revealing a sight that had Erik wide eyed and rising to his feet. The boy did not stop there removing his shirt pants and undergarments. Another wrapping from around his chest fell to the floor, and he-no… SHE stood bare before the court next to a stunned chief of police. The woman opened her mouth with a snarl. “Zero!”


End file.
